Únicamente para mí
by TakanashiRikka
Summary: "No, Eren Jaeger es un estúpido mocoso al que no puede ver ni en pintura, que con tan sólo verle le entra ganas de darle una paliza y que, sólo quería que fuera únicamente para él."


Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic "yaoi", así que no sean crueles conmigo ;A;. Ayer acabé de ver el anime y me dio valor para hacer esta historia xDD

Bueno, antes que nada, **esta historia está 100% inventada por mí. **Espero que os guste, etc. etc, XD

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Esa mañana el pelinegro se despertó agitado, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Se pasó la mano por la frente, cubierta por una cristalina capa de sudor, hasta los ojos, sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Aún recordaba claramente su mirada, con esos ojos verdes. Diablos ¿Por qué había soñado con el mocoso? No era la primera vez que le pasaba; anteriormente tenía el mismo tipo de sueño, aunque en estas dos últimas semanas con más frecuencia que antes. Estaba confuso, no entendía porque soñaba con ese niño, cuando lo único que deseaba era partirle la cara cada vez que lo veía.

Frustrado con aquellos pensamientos, decidió no darle más vueltas y se levantó de la cama. Y como cada día, lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la habitación, hasta dejarla impecable. Luego se dio una ducha y fue directo hacia el comedor, donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban desayunando.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Hanji. El hombre lo ignoró, como hacia normalmente. Se sentó y empezó a comer, mientras su compañera no paraba de parlotear. De lejos, escuchó unas risas procedentes de un par de mesas más delante de la suya.

Y allí estaban.

Esos ojos de un verde intenso, mucho más de lo que recordaba en su sueño, lo miraron durante un segundo, provocando al mayor un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda. Aunque su mirada no se detuvo en los ojos grises de éste; acabaron posados en un muchacho un poco más pequeño que el otro. Ambos se miraron riendo de lo que estaba contando una chica que estaba delante de ellos, con el pelo marrón recogido en una coleta.

Rivaille sintió la necesidad de tener al chico sólo para él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir esos labios posados en los suyos, necesitaba sentir su contacto…. El hombre se sorprendió él mismo ante tales pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y fijó la vista en su plato. Apenas había tocado la comida. Sin apetito, se levantó y dejó a Hanji a mitad de la conversación que estaba teniendo con ella misma, ya que éste no le prestaba nada de atención.

* * *

-Bien, hoy me siento generoso –dijo el Heichou. Era hora de entrenar y todo el mundo miraba al capitán con temor, sabían que cuando Rivaille estaba de buen humor, les mandaba hacer más ejercicios- Así que hoy, todo el mundo hará una hora extra para limpiar todo el edificio. –el hombre emparejó a los presentes, quedándose él con Eren y Armin con Sasha y envió a cada pareja a limpiar una parte del castillo.

El chico del pelo marrón no pudo evitar mostrar su fastidio en la cara; todo el mundo sabía la obsesión a la limpieza que tenía el comandante, así que a él le tocaría limpiar el doble que a los demás, hasta que su superior le diera el visto bueno.

Ambos subieron hacia el desván, estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, perfecto, eso aún hizo más contento al mayor. Pasaron dos horas, y el chico ya no podía más, Rivaille estaba en la otra punta de la planta, concentrado en limpiar a fondo unos trastos que habían tirados por allí.

-H-heichou… -Rivaille levanto la mirada hacia el chico, llevaba puesto dos pañuelos, uno en la cabeza y otro en la boca, lo cual quedaba un poco ridículo de ver en él.- ¿No cree que ya es suficiente por hoy? Todo está reluciente…

Rivaille suspiró y miró hacia su alrededor, maldición, aunque cueste de creer por su parte, todo estaba como los chorros del oro. Buscó con la mirada alguna cosa más para poder limpiar, solamente para pasar un rato más al lado del "ojosverdes". Se levantó y fue hacia él, se quitó ambos pañuelos y miró al chico-titán a los ojos. Otra vez topó con esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer, llena de pureza y luminosidad.

-¿H-heichou…?

Este ya no pudo contenerse y acorraló al menor contra la pared. Esa voz llena de inocencia le hacía perder la cabeza. Obligó a Eren a bajar un poco, para quedar ambos en la misma altura y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo besó tomándolo de la cabeza con las dos manos. Jaeger no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un color rosado, cada vez más intenso. El beso fue delicado y suave por miedo a que él se apartara, aunque cuando notó que no oponía resistencia alguna pasó a ser más desesperado, abriendo ambos la boca, mientras la lengua de Levi inspeccionaba cada rincón de la suya.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos, y el comandante pudo notar como sentía un bulto en el pantalón del otro chico. Eso lo excitó aún más. Se apretó más contra él, rozando su virilidad con su pelvis. Eren dejó ir un pequeño gemido ante eso, y Rivaille abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No, Eren Jaeger es un estúpido mocoso al que no puede ver ni en pintura, que con tan sólo verle le entra ganas de darle una paliza y que, sólo quería que fuera únicamente para él.

* * *

Y ya está! :D Sinceramente, hasta yo me quedé con ganas de más xDD Así que depende de la repercusión que tenga este fanfic, decidiré si continuarlo o no.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
